Serial hemodynamic parameters were performed on 48 consecutive patients with septic shock and analyzed for early prognostic patterns. It was found that a relatively low heart rate on initial evaluation or 48 hours later were good prognostic signs. A fall in heart rate or in cardiac index over the first 24 hours were also good prognostic signs, as was a normal systemic vascular resistance index after the first 24 hours. These hemodynamic parameters provide helpful information which allow attention to be focused on patients with a poor prognosis so that the mechanisms of death can be studied and therapy devised to prevent these developments.